villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet King
The Scarlet King is a divine demon, untold amounts of eons old, whom the SCP Foundation keeps at bay via Procedure 110-Montauk. He is one of the most dangerous beings in the SCP-universe. History Origin The Scarlet King was born with the planting of the Tree of Knowledge, called Khahrahk at the time. He was the smallest of his siblings, but the only one aware, and it brought him great pain. He decided that existence itself is painful and that he'd have no part in it, as well as destroying existence itself. He started by consuming his siblings and growing stronger on their essence. He vowed to destroy the Tree, the Creator and Creation, and consumed or subjugated all the other gods, naming himself "King of the Darkness Below". He declared war on creation itself, one which will not end until the very end of everything. He took Sanaa, one of the gods he subjugated, forcibly as his wife and sired seven daughters on her. Sanaa died after birthing them, and the King took his seven daughters as his new brides, sealing them so they would not die as their mother had. From his seven bride-daughters he had seven children called Leviathans. SCP-231 The Foundation was able to neutralize or destroy the first six brides, but the seventh—the strongest—had yet to be born. It resides in SCP-231-7 and is prevented from existing by using Procedure 110-Montuak, developed by Robert Montauk, a scientist. What the procedure actually involves is unknown, but it is heavily implied that it involes brutal acts of violence, such as rape and torture, in order to keep the Leviathan away. Another source claims that the Scarlet King and Leviathan could not see reality the same way than humans could, meaning that concept of brutal acts of violence against SCP-231-7 could keep them away. The seventh daughter gave birth to SCP-999 after O5 ordered to stop Procedure 110-Montuak. O5 ordered the stopping of 110-Montuak to see what would happen, the result was SCP-999. SCP-999 is now believed to be the only thing to be able to defeat his father/grandfather. The Scarlet King's daughters are as follows: A'tivik, A'ghor, A'distat, A'zieb, A'nuht, A'tellif, and A'habbat. SCP-2317 Iteration 5 of SCP-2317 claims that the Scarlet King is the untold horror imprisoned inside SCP-2317, a salt desert-dimension locked behind a 19th-century wooden door. In Iteration 6 it is revealed that the entity is actually ████, Devourer of Worlds or Dread Devourer, an Apollyon-level Devourer entity that will enter the Foundation's reality within 30 years. The myth of the Scarlet King is actually used to give the staff of the SCP-Foundation a boost in morale, as the Devourer cannot be stopped. A fake ritual, Procedure 220-Calabasas, is used to "appeaser" the entity. It can presmued that the Dread Devourer is an entity even stronger that the Scarlet King. Some other stories though claim that SCP-2317 is actually the Scarlet King. As the universe of the SCP-Foundation has no true canon, it us up to the reader to decide whether the Scarlet King and SCP-2317 are the same entity or not. The Poem Song from SCP-3838 Lyrics Gallery ScarletKing.jpg Trivia *The Poem hints that instead of working against the Scarlet King, they may be unwittingly or even knowingly playing right into his hands. If this is true, that's presumably why in one canon, "New Job", the O5-Council decided to stop the Protocol, which resulted in the birth of SCP-999. SCP-999 is described as a being that can cure depression and PTSD. As the the Scarlet King's background is tragic due to being born aware and possibly suffering from some sort of existental crisis, the O5-Council plans to defeat him "with light and love and laughter that can brighten the blackest of hearts". *The Scarlet King is often theorized to possibly be the true or final stage of SCP-2317, an untold horror that even the SCP Foundation has difficulty containing and documenting. However, 2317's creator has confirmed that it and the Scarlet King are completely separate characters. *He is the creator of SCP-682 and SCP-999. *SCP-3806-A claims that Yaldabaoth and the Scarlet King are known to snath human souls in the astral plane. *His followers, The Children of the Scarlett King, could possibly have a tie with Sarkicism, as their Rituals have some things in common such as human sacrifice, mutiliation, "sex magic", thaumaturgy and the overal worship of an higher being. The Foundation though never has discovered a proper connection. *He is possibly based on Stephen King's Crimson King. *The Global Occult Coalition refers to the Scarlet King as "PTE-616-Mendes-Ex-Machina". Navigation Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Immortals Category:Oppressors Category:Rapists Category:Leader Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deities Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Satan Category:Monarchs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Supreme Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Symbolic Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Creator Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Big Bads Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Non-Action